Forever strong part 1
by thehawkseye11
Summary: One nice summer night changes the path of two normal people!:


_ FOREVER STRONG._

_It was a warm summer night , six months after the promise day, when Riza Hawkeye was on her way home from work. Her mind was focused on The Colonel and his future as fuher. She had become aware of her grandfathers health and she knew it wasn't getting any better. Just a mile from her apartment she heard what sounded like a tiny animal screaming. She heard a man's voice laughing at it's sobbing. She picked up her pace and started jogging. She found where the man was. He was in a dark alley with something all clothed up. She looked closer. 'Oh my god. It's him.' She thought to herself. He was a very famous kidnapper in central. They called him the 'Faceless Spy'. He only kidnapped girls under three and know one ever saw his face and he was as sly as a spy. He usually disposes of the body in front of the parents house. He was truly a psycho. Hawkeye cocked her gun and silently headed for him. She knew almost all of his tecniques. She pointed the gun to his head. " Stop! Your under arrest for first degree murder and kidnapping!" She said sternly. "I think NOT!' he shouted. He kneed Riza in the stomach and grabbed her gun. She gasped and grabbed her stomach. 'Come on Riza! Pull yourself together and get him!' She thought to herself. She pulled out another pistol and shot him in his arm. "AHHH! YOU STUPID BITCH!' He screamed. Riza ran over to the baby. Surprisingly the baby was still alive. The killer grabbed the gun and cocked it. "Say hello to satan for me baby!" he mumbled. He aimed for Hawkeye's chest then she stood up and he pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through her stomach. Riza fell to her knee's and coughed up blood. she fell on her side and her beret fell out. A woman from nearby called the police. It started raining. Riza kept the baby close and never let a single drop touch it. _

_Roy Mustang sat at his desk getting ready to go home when the phone rang. He picked it up not really giving a damn who it was. A few short minutes later he slammed the phone and got up and left. He went to the crime scene to see his precious lieutenant on the ground surrounded by water and blood. Roy ordered the men to get her to a hospital. Hours were passing and he still had herd nothing. Before he knew it it was midnight. A doctor who look fairly wise came out of her room. Roy stood up prepared for any news. "Well doctor, how is my lieutenant?" . Roy said in a panicked voice. "She's doing absolutely fine. She's kind of sore from the stitches but she's ok. Her baby is fine too." He said in a calm tone. "That's not her child. That baby is the only surviving victim of a murder. Anyways can I see her?" He asked. The doctor replied 'yes' and roy ran in like a child. He creeped in and saw her looking so lifeless and pale. She looked at him with her tired painful eyes. "Hello Colonel." "Hi. How do you feel?" He asked softly. "I've been better. You look tired. Why don't you go home." "Why the hell would I go home if I waited six hours just to see you." Riza looked at him with a hateful glare. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Roy sat on a chair and fell asleep. _

_About a week later Riza was released from the hospital. Roy was on his way to take her home. She was gonna keep the baby until the parents came. Roy walked in the room and looked straight at the baby. "What are you doing with that?" He asked nervously. "SHE is coming home with me till her parents come. Turns out she was a premature baby and she was stolen from the hospital two days after being born and she docent even have a name. I wanna name her miracle because she is. She's a surviver." Riza explained while looking at the baby. Roy gave Riza a smirk and grabbed Riza's hand as she hunched over in pain and holding the baby. She made it home but Roy disapproved of her being alone with a baby. So he mad a divider in the bed and left Riza to relax. The baby slept in a crib that Gracia gave to them. Riza slept throughout the night while Roy was taking care of the baby. The next day the parents came and picked up the baby. They named the baby Miracle because Riza wanted to name her that. She took more pain pills and returned to bed. Roy was out. He was beat from along night with a yelping baby. They both awoke around six p.m. " Uhh.. Ow! Roy, Help me up please." Riza begged. "Yeah. Ok here we go!" He said pulling her up. She sat up and was hunched over and Roy was rubbing her back. "You remind me of Gracia when she was pregnant! Hughes was so excited." Roy said thoughtfully. Riza glared at him with a hateful look. Roy chuckled and took his hand off her back. "You know, I'm kinda hungry. You want my specialty? Eggs?" Riza laughed and nodded. _

_After their wonderful meal, Roy was on the phone for along time talking to an unknown person. After he hung up he came in with his head down. "Hey, Riza, I was just on the phone with the military and well they told me something." Roy said scared of her reaction. Riza was very intrigued of Roy because he called her by her first name. "Well, what is it?" "Your Grandfather has just passed." Riza's eyes got big and her voice got higher. "No! I can't be alone! No!' . She said. "Listen! Riza you still have me. Your not alone!" . Roy said. Riza started crying. "This is- isn't real! I'm not alone!". Roy grabbed Riza and hugged her tight. "Listen! You're not alone! I swear! Remember you told me you'd stay by my side no matter what?". Riza nodded her head. She looked at Roy and kissed him. She pulled herself away. Roy smiled at her. They both wanted that. so bad. "Hey, I think we should change your bandages.". Roy said. After that Riza took more pain pills and went to sleep. Roy went home to shower and grab some more stuff and then he went shopping._

_Riza awoke from rattling from the door. She thought it was Roy so she relaxed but kept her gun by her side. The man was the same sly killer who killed all those girls. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep then she jumped up and hit him in the side of his head and she kneed his stomach twice. He grunted then got back up and punched her stomach. She let out a scream and got up but he smacked her in the face. She cocked the gun and aimed for the stomach but hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground and bled out on the floor. Riza crawled to the bathroom and through up. She sat there and then heard someone come in. Roy saw the bloody mess and found Riza in the bathroom. He called the police and they pronounced him dead at the scene and cleaned up the blood. Roy gave Riza more medicine and put ice on her stomach. She laid on his chest and he held her. " I've got something for you.". Roy said reaching into his pocket. Riza opened the box and she was just amazed. It was an engagement ring. " Riza, will you marry me?". Roy asked kissing her forehead. "Of course.". They both kissed each other then they fell asleep. The next day was the beginning of the rest of their life and from that day on they are FOREVER STRONG_


End file.
